Dr Naruto & Mr Menma
by randomthoughts96
Summary: They are different. One is a pacifist, a scholar, an alchemist, and most importantly a civilian. The other is aggressive, a warrior, a monster, and a shinobi. They are so different yet so alike, they remember their life before, they remember how much they need each other, how much they need to work with each other to keep their guise together. For what is man without his demons.
1. Chapter 1

Down in a clearing three people were training hard, they were the Uzumaki-namikaze family. Natsumi, Minato, and Kushina. Together they made up what was thought to be one of the happiest families in the entire village of Konoha. Natsumi was the 'Great Heroes'. During her birth a man with a mask came and stole her holding her hostage while getting Kushina so that he release the kyuubi. He succeeded, but soon was defeated and Minato used a variant on an Uzumaki seal called the Shiki fuin to seal the tailed beast into Natsumi. But on that fateful day Kushina had one other child. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was the younger brother of Natsumi by an entire minute.

The 8 year old Naruto worked on his kanji when Natsumi kicked the ink he was using and spilled it all over his paper. "H-Hey!" Naruto said getting up quickly so the Ink didn't get all over him, instead landing on the red carpet that he was sitting on. He heard snickers and looked to see his sister over him with big grins. His sister was a mischievous girl, a lover of pranks like her mother. Though instead of being punished she sometimes blamed it on Naruto and he received his parents wrath. "Mom! Naruto spilled ink on the carpet!" Natsumi called out.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a angry roar, he got up but was immediately lifted from the floor by an angry Kushina Uzumaki. The medium sized woman grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook his furiously as she screamed. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" That was all Naruto heard before the woman launched into a tirade about him not taking care of other people's things. Naruto would have argued back but knew by now it was useless. His mother's rage was loose and there was not much that could stop it.

He looked at his sister and she laughed silently at him and smiled as she started to make sure that the kanji was not completely ruined and picked up his quill putting it back in place. Winking at him she left taking her wooden training sword with her as she waved behind her as she did so.

Midway through the rant the door opened and Naruto's father walked through the door. Minato Namikaze was average height for the village and wore his jounin uniform under his Hokage robe. He looked at the scene and raised a well trimmed eyebrow as Kushina once more bopped Naruto on the head. "...Young man, now go to your room and think about what you've done." Naruto nodded rushed to his room.

"Kinda harsh on him, don't you think Kushina." Minato said after surveying the scene.

"Minato He spilled the ink on our brand new Carpet, after I repeatedly told him to be careful." Kushina said as she returned to making dinner.

Minato sighed at his wife before walking to the closet and taking out some carpet cleaner. He sprayed the carpet and started to clean the mess up, afterwards he cleaned off the ink on the table before noticing what Naruto was writing. He smiled slightly when he saw the neatness that Naruto made. "Kushina look at what Naruto made." Kushina turned and saw the nearly flawless Kanji.

Kushina looked at the paper and saw, through the spilled ink, beautiful written kanji spelling out. "I love you Momma." A tear appeared in her eye and she went to tell her son that she loved him but was stopped by Minato. "Y-you can tell him that he can have dinner tonight." Kushina said, tears welling in her eyes as she turned to continue preparations for the evening meal.

"Alright," Minato smiled, he gathered up the kanji set and walked down to Naruto's room. He knocked on the door. "Naruto may I come in?" He then heard sniffles before a muffled yes came through the wooden door.

Minato walked in and saw that Naruto was lying on his bed in his lights off, letting only the afternoon sun paint his room orange with it's glow. Minato put the Kanji set on Naruto's desk and walked to the boy. He heard the boy sniff and try to get control of himself. Minato sat on his bed and the boy turned, his eyes were red and puffy from crying from the rather harsh yelling. "H-Hi dad, how was work?"

Minato sighed. "Naruto I heard that you spilled your ink today, is that true?"

"Yeah I-I'm sorry." Naruto said softly.

Minato sighed as he pulled out a paper and held it up. "Naruto you know I hate liars. Now, did you spill the ink, or did someone else spill it?" Minato asked sternly wanting his son to admit that he did them. He knew his daughter was slightly spoiled and that she was the prankster of the family, but he also knew that Naruto adored his older sister. And would rather take the blame then let his sister get yelled at.

The boy nodded as he looked at the ground, unable to meet his father's gaze. "Naruto, the more you goof off the less mature you act, means that I can't in good mind teach you."

"Then teach Natsumi, she need's it more then I do anyways." Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"Because, she is special, she needs to be in control and she's destined for great things." Naruto told the man. "I am just getting in the way, i'm not special."

"Hey now," Minato said as he had his son meet his gaze. "You are not nothing, you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. You're my son. Now, why don't we go tell your mother the truth."

"No, I did it. I was the one who spilled the ink." Naruto said as he crawled under the covers. "Besides I'm not hungry anyways."

Minato sighed before speaking. "Fine, I'll go. If you're hungry let me know, I love you son." Minato said before kissing his son's cheek and giving him a hug. "Good night." Minato said before he shut the door.

"Did you talk to him?" Kushina said.

"Yeah." Minato said.

"And?" Kushina said.

Minato once more sighed, "he's not hungry, said to go on without him. I'll leave something for him to reheat later. Call in Natsumi."

They did and soon Natsumi came running in her hair slick with sweat and her small chest bound with bandages. "Hey, where's Naruto?" Natsumi asked after looking around for her cute little brother. After her father told her what happened Natsumi's face fell and she nodded solemly. "O-Oh, w-well I'm going to go tell him good night."

Natsumi rushed to Naruto's door and knocked before bursting in, but the boy was already asleep. She sighed and walked up and pulled the covers over him. She fluffed his pillow and ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should have stuck up for yourself in this one little bro." She whispered as she left his room shutting his door silently.

Timeskip, nighttime

Minato couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried nothing worked and he soon found himself restless. He got up to make some tea to calm his nerves when he heard grunting from outside. He took a look to see Naruto training, hard. The wooden posts had smeared blood on them and he had blood soaked bandages on. Minato watched as Naruto kept training hitting the post over and over again until he fell over obviously overexerting himself, and only after a good 5 minutes. He huffed and huffed as blood slipped off his fingers.

Minato watched his son and noticed that he had more Namikaze then Uzumaki, he was more lithe then the stocky Uzumaki's. His didn't have his sibling's stamina or strength, the boy was also a good five inches shorter then his sister, who were not the tallest of people. The sad father picked his son's body and placed him back to bed and kissed him on the forehead. 'Naruto, i'm so sorry that you feel like this.' Minato thought as he went back to his bedroom and laid back down.

He knew that Naruto was a bright boy, almost certainly a genius. Just not in the attributes that the village wanted him to be in. He was not skilled with his chakra, his reserves were almost laughingly small in comparison to the other clan children his age. The sad father continued to think on ways to help his son excel in life. A life where he might not achieve his dream, where he might not become a shinobi.

The next day Naruto was made to work on his kanji for ruining his sister's. As he worked the family walked out, all set in their training gear. "Hey where you guys going?" Naruto asked as he continued working.

"To train Naruto." Natsumi gave a curt reply to Naruto. She was not usually so cold to her little brother, but she had something else on her mind. Today was the day that she started learning about the fox and she needed to be ready.

"Cool!" Naruto said his eyes shining when he looked up to his older sister. "Can I watch?"

"Absolutely not." Kushina said firmly.

"O-Oh." Naruto said looking down trying to hide his disappointment.

Minato sighed and knelt down to his son. "Naruto, I know you want to watch, but this is dangerous ok. Your sisters are going to be using the Kyuubi's chakra, it's just too ok."

"Yes sir." Naruto said with a glum look.

"Maybe next time when natsumi have more control alright?" Minato asked while Kushina shrugged not wanting to get naruto's hopes up.

"OK!" Naruto said before he went back to drawing his kanji.

As Kushina and the girls left Minato turned to Naruto. "Someday Naruto, you, your mother, and I will train in something special alright, something your sister's won't know."

"Thanks dad." Naruto said as he rubbed the small tears out of his eyes.

Soon the family walked out and started practicing. "Alright Natsumi, you need to have a clear mind to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Clear your mind of all hate, violence, all negative thoughts." Kushina spoke.

The young girl tried to clear her mind of all the hate and negative emotions when she started to channel her chakra. Soon she found the red chakra and pulled on it. Letting the warmth flow through her, warming her,

Everything was fine at first, she felt a pleasant heat enveloping her, thinking she had controlled the bijuu chakra she let her mind wander. Her thoughts then turned to yesterday, when her father had returned. How he had questioned her about the Kanji Naruto had made. She then felt a smidge of anger and like a seed sowed into the earth, the anger began to grow. She thought about how weak her brother was.

Naruto who was an unplanned child, yet her father always paid so much attention to him. He had all of her father's favored traits, he was calm, calculating, he already was fairly smart in his theoretical studies. Not to mention he had their father's sharp features, blue eyes, and bright blonde hair. Whereas she had her mother's softer features, violet eyes, and bright red hair. Natsumi had their mother's strong water attribute and more attuned with her thought process and her preferred to throw out jutsu after jutsu.

She didn't hate the boy, but he made her so mad sometimes. Naruto was so spineless, he wouldn't stand up for himself, always letting people walk over him and it pissed her off. She just wanted what was best for him, for him to be the strong warrior that she knew he could be if he would just man up and work hard, but no. No, all he did was practice that stupid kanji. He wanted to be weak in body and strong in mind. Even when she gave him every opportunity to stand up to her he refused and allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him! So it was up to her to protect him, along with everyone else. Even if he didn't want it

Unknown to her she had taken so much of the Kyuubi's chakra that they started to form a blood red cloak with a tail sprouting behind them, she howled with anger and rage as her parents tried to get them to calm down. Naruto heard the howls and rushed out of the house to the clearing. "Natsumi!" The child said seeing his sister's red eyes and thicker whisker marks. He rushed to them "Natsumi! It's me Naruto, calm down. Please calm down!" He yelled tears running down his face.

But his sister heard different. "Why are you doing this Natsumi, why are you hurting me."

That made her snap, She pounced on the tiny boy and clawed at him. "No!" Natsumi roared at the boy as she rushed the young boy. Naruto didn't stand a chance as his sister pinned him down, putting her brother between everything that she thought could harm him. He tried to get up but his sister was so much stronger then him and easily pushed him back down. Her razor sharp nails digging into his leg as she pushed him down. He soon curled into a ball while his sister continued to 'protect' him. By the time Natsumi was finally pulled off Naruto had blacked out from the pain. Minato slapped a seal on the girl before turning to Naruto and saw that he was covered with deep gashes, the surrounding skin blackened by the corrosive chakra. Minato scooped up his boy and used the Hiraishin to get to the hospital, when he arrived they took the small child into surgery immediately.

There Minato waited for a good eight hours while the doctors worked every healing jutsu they had at their disposal to try and get the kyuubi's chakra to stop killing Naruto's cells and out of his body. Days later they finished and came to him. "How's Naruto?"

"The surgery's were fine, better then fine even. It seems his Uzumaki Heritage helped us already healing the damage at alarming rates." The doctor told him.

"That's great!" Minato said elated at the nuse.

"But," The doctor said stopping Minato. "We had a Yamanaka check him for any possible brain defects or chances of PTSD..."

"And?" Minato asked

"Hokage-sama, he was kicked out." The man said. "Your son's mind is such a state that inoichi said to enter his mind as it is now might kill both the user and your son. There is no way to wake Naruto at this time, I'm sorry."

Minato rushed past the doctor and into his son's hospital room. Inside Naruto was lying in a bed a breathing tube shoved down his throat and multiple wires running through him. Minato heard the beeps of the heart monitor and looked at the rest of the charts. Minato's eyes welled up with tears as he slowly made his way to his son's side, noticing that the brain waves were completely gone, showing that the boy was, in fact, brain dead. He then noticed that Naruto had bandages wrapped around his body with a small amount of red showing through. "Naruto, wake up." Minato said brushing the hair out of his son's face. He collapsed on his knees sobbing as he held his baby boy. "Son please, wake up. Don't go, please god just don't go."

Minato sat by his son crying and holding onto his son for an hour when the door opened again. "Sensei?" The broken man looked to see his student Kakashi Hatake. "Wh-what's happened to Naruto-kun?" Minato explained the situation and the man comforted his sensei until the Nursing staff came to tell them Visiting hours were over.

When Natsumi heard about what happened to Naruto, the scream of anguish was heard across the village, kushina's cries of heartbreak a close second in sound.

Time skip

It was approaching a year since Naruto had entered his Coma, and nothing was working to bring him out. Minato visited everyday however and picked up the get well cards that the few people within the village that cared gave. It wasn't much, one from Mikoto Uchiha, the new Matriarch of the Uchiha clan. A picture of him and Natsumi at Ichiraku ramen, drawn by his sister. He picked up the latest card and smiled at it. He looked back to his son and sighed as he sat down next to Naruto. The boy had grown paler and his skin had stretched over his bones. Thankfully the proper nutrients of the hospital had helped the boy grown some.

He thought about Natsumi next, after the accident Natsumi was horrified at what had happened. She couldn't believe she would ever hurt her little brother. Afterwards she threw herself into her training. She developed a cold exterior when it came to her brother. She would beat anyone who spoke ill of Naruto, and would come to visit after school for a full hour before returning home. She would read him stories, talk to him about training and class, but mostly she just apologized and cried

Minato shook his head of his daughter and sat next to his son. Minato soon started reading rather large medical tomes that his son was so fascinated by when he was awake. It was amazing to watch as Naruto read through the giant tomes asking as many questions as he could until his father could not find the answers and had to ask Tsunade for some help. But now he just did it so that he felt with his son.

As Minato read he thought about yesterday, and the horrible news he had received.

Flashback.

"What!?" Minato roared at his sensei.

"I said that we need to forget about Naruto for now." Jiraiya said not backing down. Next to the Toad sannin was Tsunade "Natsumi needs to be trained, she is the most likely choice for the Child of Prophecy. 'A child of incredible mind and of amazing strength born from a union of two Great Ninjas shall rise from the pain of a village. They shall become the one who will bring peace or war to all the Elemental Nations.' Minato, Natsumi holds the kyuubi. We need to train them to ensure that they become an unstoppable team."

Tsunade continued. "Naruto is most likely not going to wake up, and if by some miracle he did he would most likely be extremely handicapped mentally as well as his well known physical handicap. You worrying over him is fine, but not worth everything. Natsumi have already gone far in the Uzumaki and Senju ways. They need your training to be the unstoppable team."

'But what of Naruto, what will happen to him.' Minato thought. "Get out." Minato whispered.

"Minato, I understand this is hard but-"

"OUT!" Minato roared his chakra flaring out. The three Ninja stiffened before leaving. "Your wrong," Minato said softly after everyone, including his Anbu, left. "Naruto will wake."

End flashback

Minato sighed and got up when he suddenly heard beeping from the machines as naruto's heart accelerated. Minato looked up to see Naruto thrashing in his bed. His eyes had rolled back in his head. His hands, once limp and useless, had grabbed the handrails of his bed gripping them hard as a guttural yell erupted from the small boy. "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!" Minato shouted as doctors and nurses flooded the room.

They began to shout as another doctor grabbed Minato's arm. "Hokage-sama I need you to vacate the area."

"No, he's my son."

"I'm sorry but this is a delicate opportunity we have been given, we need you to leave or you may worsen the situation and he may relapse into his coma again." The nurse said as she struggled to keep the Hokage from his son.

Minato stopped and nodded and stepped aside letting the nurse's go back inside.

After hours of doctors coming and going Minato fell asleep after days of exhaustion finally catching up on him. Minato was awakened by a doctor. "Hokage-sama, we have finished. If you would follow me." The two got up and walked down down the hall until minato was shown the room that Naruto was in via a large window. When they entered Minato saw that Naruto was wearing a medical robe with seals written on them, naruto looking quite comfortable though his eyelids were still shut. The worried father tried to go to his battered son but was held back by the doctor. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but we can't let you see Naruto yet." The doctor took off the bandages and Minato saw another set of bandages over his eyes.

"But he's fine now right?" Minato asked worry seeping through his voice as he looked at his son.

"We really don't know yet Hokage-sama." The doctor said as they looked over the boy as more medics came in and sat in the corners of the room. "After Tsunade left us again she took many medical secrets with her, including her research into Bijuu chakra. We are finding new things about it all the time"

Minato cursed as he remembered when Tsunade still refused to return to Konoha, instead sending a clone or slug. The only reason she returned during the Kyuubi attack was to make sure that kushina and natsumi was alright. Even when Minato begged for her to help his son she only sent a clone to announce that he was comatose. "What do you know?"

Doctor Akihiro sighed and sat on the chair next to Naruto, motioning Minato to do the same. "Well as you know bijuu chakra will corrode most substances, even living things like humans, animals, even plantlife." Minato nodded motioning for the man to continue. "As well as the Kyuubi's youkai is known to be filled with negativity and even it's presence has caused men and women to lose all hope."

Minato was stunned and voiced his thoughts "What effects could this have on naruto."

"We don't know anything yet, Worst case scenario is that naruto has been corroded and...dissolves outside of the sealing chakra binds. Best case is that the negative effect could cause naruto to go into an unstable depression or other mental disorders. Honestly sir we have no Idea, it's impossible to tell." Akihiro said to the frightened father.

Meanwhile Naruto was caught in what felt like a dream for the past nine months. He was stuck in a well furnished well lit red room, a gramophone was playing classical music. Naruto listened to the music and found the soft music comforting as he sat in a red velvet chair. Food and drink was provided, even cigars. In front of him was a tv that played the same thing.

Naruto saw himself? But this Naruto was different then he was. He was a good foot taller then Naruto and had a broad stocky build that was made for strength. His canines were elongated and his hair was slicked back instead of the spiky hair that Naruto had. But what drew Naruto's attention most was the man's eyes. They were blue, just like Naruto's, but they had a depraved gleam to them. The man in front of Naruto was not a man at all, this man was a monster of untold sin given human form.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked himself.

The dream flickered and Naruto saw himself draped over a lab with hundreds of chemicals next to him. He saw himself mixing liquids and then drinking them. His form then shuddered and grew, muscles filled his form and he grew claws like his sister. His hair grew dark and hang at the sides, his once blue life filled eyes became golden, full of mischief and chaos. He saw other things, himself with some sort of bomb, of potions. He saw the thing he become turn and smile at him, as if he saw him. "Call me Kaze, Menma Kaze, I am you..."

"No,I-I'm not."

"I am what you can become if you follow this path." Menma said as he gestured to the set of chemicals. "Find me…"

"What is that?" Naruto said as he eyed the man across from him.

The being smiled darkly, "You know what it is…"

"Alchemy." Naruto whispered and the being grinned a shark tooth grin.

"Use it, use this power, become better." Kaze said. "Become what you want. Stop the goody two shoes act. Stop pushing every dark desire you had into your deepest part of your mind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." naruto said as the soft music had turned into a dark tone.

"Yes you do Naruto," The large boy said as he got closer to the screen. "You always wanted to act out, but unlike your sister you don't want to pull little mischievous pranks. They're no fun, they wouldn't entertain you, you want something bigger."

"Be quiet." Naruto said softly looking down at the floor.

The room grew darker as the lights flickered. "You never really said why you wanted to be a shinobi, not the real reason anyway. And how could you, how could you explain it to a normal person?"

"Shut up." naruto said his body trembling as it spoke to him.

"How can you explain all of your dreams? The pleasure you seek in your dreams? The adrenaline running through the veins, the strength beneath your fingers? Only to lose it when you wake. To shut it out because that is not how a 'good boy' behaves."

"I said shut up."

"And what would your parents think if they saw their proud little prince falling to such depravity. How would they feel knowing the twisted thoughts you feel when you push an opponent under your boot."

"QUIET!" Naruto screamed as the room shook. Naruto leapt from his seat at the screen.

"NO YOU BE QUIET!" The thing roared as it reached through the screen and grabbed Naruto by the throat . It slammed him to the ground and Naruto's breath was ripped from him as the once well lit furnished room became dark red and the furniture was splayed everywhere. "For too long have we been locked away." Naruto was slammed into the ground again. "For too long have you wished to be better. You know how to make us better, it's at your fingertips but you refuse it!"

Naruto was lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall. "For too long have I sat idly by and watched you get kicked like a dog because they think it's funny. Because you have been to weak to fight back. You have such a beautiful mind, and yet you refuse to use it!" Naruto's other half roared as he choked naruto.

Naruto's vision darken as the life was draining from him. "For to long have we stayed quiet." The man said darkly as an demented grin tore across his face.

"I won't let you hurt them." Naruto gasped out.

"Is that what you think I want?" Namikaze laughed, his rough voice echoing off the dark room. "No, I don't want to destroy your life Naruto, I want to help make it better." Naruto was dropped to the ground as Namikaze grabbed a cigar, lighting it with a match. "You see Naruto I am everything you aren't. I am strong, I am fast, I am what people see in a shinobi."

"So why not take over?" Naruto asked as he was offered an unlit cigar. Naruto glared at the man and took it, remembering how calm he was whenever Old Man Hiruzen would visit his pipe lit, smoke just floating idly by.

The entity smiled, the room had returned to it's well lit state and the two sat down again. "Because I am too monstrous, I would kill and kill and kill until they locked me away never to see the light of day."

"And that's where I come in?" Naruto asked and Hyde smiled.

"And the prodigal son finally gets it." Namikaze said that Demented smile came back once more. "For all intents and purposes, I am like the kyuubi. Trapped within your mind unable to take form to act out my desires. But you, you have everything that I need."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want my freedom Naruto, I want to help you succeed in becoming a Shinobi. All that I ask in return is that you let me out sometimes."

"And if I say no, you just said you are trapped, just as the kyuubi is." Naruto said with a smile trapping the beast.

"I said I am trapped in your mind like the kyuubi." Namikaze said while nodding only to cross the room in the blink of and eye grabbing naruto by the throat once more. No pressure was applied, it didn't need to be for the threat to be made. "But unlike the Kyuubi I **can** harm you. And make sure you never leave this coma."

He let Naruto go and was back in his seat. "Do we have a deal?" Namikaze asked his hand outstretched.

Naruto thought long about the monster's desires. He knew that there was no way he could force himself past Namikaze, he was just to powerful. But if he could control the beast, then maybe, just maybe. "You have a deal." Naruto said clasping the man's hand.

"Good choice, Naruto." The man said as naruto's vision went dark.

Naruto vanished from the room leaving Namikaze alone. The man smiled as he turned his chair around. He knew naruto would try and control him, and Namikaze smiled at the boys attempts to worm himself out. All that was left now was to wait.

Naruto awoke to see his father hovering over him. "Dad…" Naruto spoke softly as he hugged his father for the first time in months.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm here," Minato said as he hugged his son tightly. "I'm here."

Naruto looked at his father as he told Naruto his condition. "Mentally you seem fine Naruto-san," The doctor said after performing numerous tests on him. "But physically your leg has been severely crippled. I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do to help with your new limp." The doctor told him and pulled out a cane and handed it to the boy after he hopped off of the table, wincing as pain spread throughout his leg.

Naruto nodded at the doctor and took the cane. He planted firmly at his side and hobbled towards the door. Soon, after more tests, the two men of the Namikaze family walked home and entered. "Hi Natsumi!" Naruto said forgetting the awful dream he had while in his coma.

"N-Naruto?" Natsumi said her eyes wide. She rushed to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry." Natsumi cried out as she slowly sank to her knees taking her brother with her.

Kushina soon joined holding Naruto as well "My boy, my baby boy." She hiccuped.

Minato returned to see the heartwarming moment after signing the paperwork. The family soon released Naruto and Kushina started to make ramen to celebrate Naruto's Recovery. "Soon when do I start training."

"What!?" Natsumi erupted as she stared wide eyed at Naruto, Kushina following suit.

"W-well natsumi is so far ahead, I need to train real hard to catch up." Naruto said with a small smile.

Minato smiled at his son. "We can start-"

"Never." Kushina finished. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to his mother. "Naruto after what happened Natsumi, you can't be Shinobi. You just don't have the constitution. Even now you walk with a limp!"

Naruto's smile flickered "Actually Kushina, I was going to help Naruto today." Minato said to his wife, and she stopped before turning and giving Minato a glare.

"Why?" Kushina said coldly making Minato flinch.

"Because, I think that it will do him good." Minato said. "Next time he won't be caught off guard. Even if he doesn't go far he deserves a chance."

"Fine," Kushina said knowing that their was no way to dissuade Minato from his opinion. "But you need to train Natsumi first, she needs to protect Naruto."

"But Kushina, natsumi is already learned enough-"

"I will not let Naruto be unprotected!" Kushina roared at Minato, her hair flying as leftover Youkai washed around her.

Minato was taken aback by that he was going to argue when Naruto interrupted . "It's fine Tou-san, Natsumi need the help. They do have the Kyuubi after all. I'll wait for the academy, it's only a few months and we are starting to train in taijutsu this year."

Minato looked to his son and saw his fake smile plastered onto his face. This was wrong, and Minato knew it. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say that Naruto deserved the same training, even if he wasn't the firstborn. They had taken everything form him, his birthright, his future, even his godparents thought he was useless. And now, when Naruto needed his father the most he looked at him straight in the eye and told him not to worry, to keep neglecting him and forget about him.

"Well maybe you could go to Dr. Akihiro, get some information about your physical therapy." Minato told Naruto smiling at his son as he did so.

Soon the three left to continue training Natsumi. 'Even after everything you still bow to their whims!' A deep voice echoed in Naruto's head. Naruto turned around only to find a mirror.

'No' Naruto thought as he looked in a mirror, only to find Namikaze standing in it instead of his reflection.

"Yes." Namikaze said.

"You're a dream." Naruto said backing away.

"Oh I ensure you Naruto I am very real." Namikaze said as he pressed his hand to the glass. "We had a deal Namikaze, and I expect you to keep it. I want out."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Naruto asked his alter ego.

"I don't know, I don't care. Figure it out, now."

Naruto glared at the reflection but knew he had no choice, he felt his control slipping even, he felt the dark urges brush the back of his mind even now. Besides, maybe having a hulking behemoth at his beck and call would be a good thing.

Naruto returned to the hospital and soon was led to Doctor Akihiro. "Ah Naruto you have returned to us, are you ready to begin your physical therapy?"

"Actually I was wondering about medical sciences?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Pardon?" Akihiro asked as he leaned further back in his chair. Even after Tsunade showed the power of medical Nin's, most people really had no care for real medical science. They, like many other nin, only cared for the flashy techniques that were possible. "Why's that?"

Naruto stopped thinking of a good excuse to question his doctor, before settling on a partial truth "W-well I was wondering if there was anything in there about split personalities?" Naruto asked the man.

The doctor frowned as he leaned on his desk. "What makes you ask that Naruto?" The man asked.

"N-Nothing just an interest." Naruto answered.

Akihiro's raised an eyebrow at the young boy but decided to humor him. "Naruto you are talking in a very heavily disputed field of psychology. Dissociative Identity Disorder, or multiple personality disorder, is very difficult to understand." Akihiro told the young boy. "It can be caused by many things, and is hard to diagnose. Why the interest?"

"Oh no reason, I read about them in a story about a man with a lot of personalities and he could change himself to match them." Naruto said.

"Well what you are talking about is incredibly difficult. The only way to change a person's body is to manipulate the cellular structure of the human body. And only a few nins have ever achieved that kind of power." Akihiro said.

"But Shinobi make themselves stronger and faster then other people all the time?" Naruto questioned the older doctor.

Akihiro shook his head at the boy. "No, they channel chakra to the cells of the body, pushing them into overdrive and keeping them from killing themselves. But to actually change the chemistry of the body is nigh impossible. Of those who sought that power I only know of two that achieved that kind of power, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru of the sannin."

"Well, how did they do it?"

Akihiro sighed as he sat back on his chair and tilted it back. "Tsunade found a way to accelerate cellular growth, allowing her to heal wounds at an advanced level through introducing yin or yang chakra appropriately to the body. These techniques are medical techniques and you could learn them from any Medical Nin."

"What about Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru achieved his particular set of skills differently." Akihiro shuddered. "He did so by experimenting on himself. He modified his body heavily to try and gain immortality. But the things he did to find even ways that he deemed safe for himself were dangerous. They could have killed a normal person."

"But he was able to do it, to change himself into what his mind wanted?" Naruto asked stepping forward.

Akihiro nodded at he boy. "Yes."

"H-How?" Naruto asked.

The doctor hesitated, looking all around him before speaking. "This information is classified, only the older nins and generation know. Do not repeat this to anyone, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded in agreement and the doctor took a deep breath. "He experimented. He did such horrible things in the name of science until the third Hokage and your father found his experiments. They tried to get him to reform, and he wanted to, but his student's Anko and Kabuto did not. They attacked Orochimaru when he decided to give himself up. After his students escaped Orochimaru had finally saw all the destruction he had brought on the people he had sworn to protect. He wanted banishment but his father would not let him leave. So Orochimaru removed himself from active combat duties, resolved himself to a life of a pacifist."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked.

 **It's been awhile since** **I've** **uploaded hasn't it. 2014 or 15 I believe. Oh well, I've been working on other things. Work mostly, and a small novel of my own. But here's something, don't even know if I would finish it or even continue but maybe I'll upload the rest tonight and see what you all think. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two understanding the nature.

Naruto walked down the wooded road, Akihiro wouldn't tell Naruto where Orochimaru lived. So Naruto snuck into his dad's office and stole the information. He found that Orochimaru was still continuing his research, but in a much safer way. His house was near the Forest of Death, and Orochimaru almost never left. He used Genin teams to bring him everything that he would ever need.

Naruto stopped on the path when he finally reached the disgraced nin's house. Naruto was surprised by the lack of...evil? That was the best word he could come up with. It was a simple brown two story house a well manicured lawn, even a white picket fence. Naruto opened the fence and saw the pale skinned man sitting on a rocking chair, reading glasses dropping on his nose. A book sat on his lap and his eye closed, his chest rising gently.

Naruto walked to the sleeping man when Orochimaru suddenly awoke grabbing Naruto's arm as he reached out to wake him. Naruto stifled a gasp as the Snake Nin's yellow eyes narrowed on him. "What do you want little one?"

"M-Mister Orochimaru." Naruto stuttered as he shrank in on himself. "I-I came to talk to you."

"Really?" The pale man asked pushing black hair behind his ears. "And why would the yondaime's son wish to talk to a disgraced shinobi such as myself?"

"It's about your research." Naruto asked.

"You wish to learn about antidotes and salves?" orochimaru asked his eyebrow raised.

"No, your other research." Naruto said, his nervousness leaving him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he got up from his chair. Naruto took a step back as the pale skinned man towered over the small boy. "And what do you know of my research?"

"I, I heard you were able to change yourself," naruto stated. "That you manipulated your body in a way no other person could. That you could become a new person if needed."

"This conversation is over." Orochimaru said as he got up and entered his house.

Naruto followed however and kept speaking. "Please Orochimaru-san, I just need some information."

"That research has been banned and classified." Orochimaru said as he walked to his fridge and pulled out some bread, cheese, and meat. "I burned the notes myself."

"But you must remember some of your notes." Naruto pleaded.

"Leave Naruto." Orochimaru said as he grabbed naruto's arm and lead him to the door.

"Please mister Orochimaru, I need your help." Naruto said as he was kicked out of the house.

Orochimaru slammed the door on Naruto, locking it after he pushed the small child outside. He slid down the door tears streaming down his face as he thought back to those dark days. The screams of his fellow citizens as he twisted them horribly. The whispers his students said, of how great he was. Of how he was so close to helping so many people by unlocking the secrets of immortality. Of how he would show his sensei that he was a better choice then Minato.

He remembered when Minato arrived.

"Orochimaru, what is this?" Minato asked as he forced down the vomit that was rising in his stomach.

"It is how I am going to be the best hokage this village has ever seen." Orochimaru said with wicked glee. "I will create immortal soldiers, a force that will protect Konoha forever!"

"Orochimaru look at what you've done!" Minato said gesturing at the tables around him. "Look at the pain that you have wrought!"

"They are the mistakes that will pave the way for the future!" Orochimaru said.

"These are the people you've sworn to protect!" Minato said. "These are the people that you wish to rule. Look at them."

Orochimaru looked at the dead strapped to the tables. "They will thank me later, they will respect me!" Orochimaru declared, but Minato heard the hesitation.

"The people already respect you Orochimaru." Minato told the snake man. "I respected you! I looked up to you everyday, I made you a godparent to my son!"

"LIES, they hate me, they fear me!"

"They do now Orochimaru." Minato pleaded with the snake man. "These people came to you because you were their protector. Because they saw a great man that could achieve everything and that at any moment would sacrifice himself for strangers. For people that he had never even met. Where is that man Orochimaru, where is that selfless man!"

"I...I can't be that man again." Orochimaru said his eyes downcast.

"You can!" Minato roared. "You can do it because you are Orochimaru of the sannin, you are the man I was compared to my entire life. You are a great hero to these people, but only if you stop this madness. Orochimaru please..."

"...Mister orochimaru please." The man snapped from his thoughts at the sound of a crying child. "Please, I can't do this alone."

Orochimaru opened the door and saw Naruto on his hand and knees, his bandages were red from exertion. The boy's eyes were red from crying and he looked at the man with a sense of hopelessness. "Why do you need my research?"

"I-I need to change my body. I need to become stronger, faster, better." The young boy said.

"You're lying, tell me the truth or leave." Orochimaru said.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking about what to do. "I-I need it or I will be destroyed."

Orochimaru almost closed the door, but stopped. He didn't know why, but he knew that the boy wasn't lying. "Alright."

Naruto's head snapped up. "Wh-what?"

"I will help you, but only this once. Come inside and tell me your story, leave nothing out."

Naruto was lead inside and given a cup of tea. Naruto then explained what happened, he told Orochimaru of the attack. Of the dream, and even of beast. "...and Akihiro said that you once were able to change your body when you wanted."

Orochimaru drank his tea, and Naruto was afraid that he would kick him out for such an outlandish tale. Then Orochimaru's shoulders started to shake, Naruto frowned when Orochimaru started to laugh. "I knew it!" Orochimaru laughed as he grabbed naruto, lifting Naruto in the air twirling as he did.

"Wh-what!?"

"Oh my little Naruto, do you know what this means!" Orochimaru said as he set Naruto into the ground. "Your entire chakra was affected by Biju's chakra when you were still in your mother."

"But the doctors tested Natsumi and I, they found nothing." Naruto said. "I didn't gain a new bloodline, or more chakra like Natsumi. Nothing.

"You're somewhat right." Orochimaru said. "The bijuu chakra did not give you anything that was noticeable, well not right away. You are smart in the ways of the world."

"Mister Orochimaru you're not making sense." Naruto said.

"Naruto how do you expect to change yourself?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well I think that the best way would be able to find a certain chemical balance should allow me to change myself into what I need to." Naruto responded immediately

"No normal eight year old child would respond that way Naruto. They would say chakra and from there continue with that thought process." Orochimaru said. "Your interest in things that didn't include chakra was just the start. You became like a savant, skilled in something that you truly didn't truly understand, but now you are finally starting to understand what it means."

"So what?"

"Naruto for some to get to where you are would take years and years of study for them to just start to grasp, but you've seemed to bypassed that." Orochimaru said. "All we need to do is get the rest of it from your head."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" naruto said.

Orochimaru sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow him, Naruto got up and they made their way to the basement.

"Naruto you cannot let anyone know about this. This process will be dangerous and if others found out then they would think that I have returned to my old ways." Orochimaru said as he pulled out some notes. "I saved some of my notes just so that I can remember my promise to never use them for my own personal gain."

Orochimaru opened the notebook and Naruto saw notes sprawled throughout the pages. "One of my old experiments was about doing something similar to what you're talking about. It involves changing the body by using senjutsu with a seal."

"Alright then let's slap one on and get to work." naruto said.

"It's not that simple Naruto." Orochimaru said. "There is only a 8% compatibility rate, and I will not take that chance. But this can be a start, naruto we will have to be slow about this."

Naruto nodded at the man when they heard a knock at the door, "Orochimaru-Sama, are you home?" Minato's voice rang out.

Naruto sighed as Orochimaru opened the door, and a Katana was leveled at his face almost immediately. "Give me my son." The calm words of Kushina were almost conversational in nature, but the threat was very obvious.

"Kushina stop!" Minato said his voice hard as he pushed the woman's arms down. "Allow him to speak."

Orochimaru nodded at the man and took a step back. "H-Hey Kaa-san, tou-san." Naruto muttered quietly.

Naruto was swept into a hug as Kushina held him tightly. "Naruto what were you thinking?" Kushina questioned. "Why are you here, what are you doing!"

"I-I"

"He wanted to talk to me about certain medical treatments that could speed up his natural healing process." Orochimaru covered smoothly as he looked at Minato. "Seems that he badgered his doctor for someone that was experienced in the injuries he has unfortunately experienced. He was sent to me because of my past...research into Bijuu chakra and its effect on humans."

The two eyed Orochimaru, but his face never changed, remaining impassive as he spoke calmly to the two. "Naruto, is this true?" Minato asked the boy. Naruto nodded shyly, not trusting his voice to betray the lie that Orochimaru had so freely given to his parents.

"Minato, your son is a very bright boy, but I am afraid of what would happen if he was sent to the public school's. No offense to our current administration, but I believe that he would receive better instruction if he were to stay with me."

"Absolutely not!" Kushina spat at the man.

"Kushina that's enough!" Minato hissed at his wife, "Please wait outside if you cannot add anything to this conversation."

"Fine, come along Naruto," Kushina said pulling Naruto with her out of the house. "We can go and start dinner, I'm sure your sister will be dying to hear about your day."

As they were lead out of the house Minato turned back to Orochimaru his face stern. "Please, continue."

"He would not learn anything harmful, of that I can assure you, just simple biology, anatomy, mathematics, things that aren't as heavily focused in the academy." Orochimaru told his hokage. "I simply want to help mold a bright mind, maybe prevent what happened to me and itachi. Create a new force for good before he is sent into the academy to learn to be something different."

Minato thought over the offer, it was no real secret within the village that the training within the academy was not as good as it probably should have been. And that there had not been any early graduates since Itachi and Kakashi. "I will consider it. Despite her bias, I will have to talk it over with Kushina."

"I believe that we saw her answer already Minato"

"That's because of the injury, I'm sure that I can sway her. But you have to promise me one thing."

Orochimaru quirked his head "And what is that?"

"I want you to teach him as well as I could, I want you to teach him better than I could ever have." Minato's started to tear up. "I want him to be the best damn student you've ever had, I want him to know that his Father is not some piece of shit that chooses favorites. You hear me Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru bowed his head, understanding what the man was asking. "I understand Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded and wiped his eyes, turning to leave as he did so. "Thank you Orochimaru, you truly are a great man." And with that he walked out of the door, leaving orochimaru to shut it.

After he did Orochimaru walked downstairs and into his lab. He opened an old shelf and took out some books. They were old and had a thick layer of dust on them, Orochimaru blew on them and waed his hand to keep the dust from flying into his nose. He smiled as he read the covers, still pristine from days of disuse. The colors read in plain letters 'Intro to Biology,' Followed by 'Intro to chemistry,' and 'mathematics 101.'

Orochimaru smiled warmly at them and started to clean around his lab, he was going to start having guests more regularly now.

Minato returned home to the smell of Ramen and beef, he smiled as he entered and saw his family waiting for him so that they could eat. After saying 'Itadakimasu' the family began to eat. "So I talked to Orochimaru about Naruto."

"No." Kushina snapped.

"Kushina," Minato started "You and I both know that Naruto needs a tutor for the time he missed, it's only a few short years before the start of the academy, and he will need all the extra help that he can get."

"Then we shall get him a tutor, I know that Mikoto is free and would be happy to help. Not to mention the fact that he will have Natsumi to help him catch up in school. She is very studious and could help after training."

"I would love to help Nii-san!" Natsumi spoke with a smile as she looked at her brother.

"But as you said earlier, she is busy with her training after school. Neither she nor naruto have that kind of time. As for Mikoto, she is busy with her own family at the moment. He needs a tutor now, and Orochimaru has offered to help, and he is a known to be a great teacher."

"Like he was with Anko and Kabuto?" Kushina spoke softly.

"That was a different time and you know it, he was a good person to us when we were kids, he would have never harmed a head on our heads until his students whispered what he wanted to hear." Minato said with an edge in his voice. "He made mistakes as all people do. But we as people must look beyond them to the man that he is. And Orochimaru is a good man, he is that godfather to one of our children and is by far one of the smartest men in our village. He is ready and able to help naruto in ways that most of the doctors could not."

Kushina wanted to argue, and she knew she could. She could rant and rave, shout and scream until her voice grew hoarse. She could deny what Minato said, and was about to until she looked at her son. The son that she, regretfully, neglects in favor of making sure that Natsumi is prepared for what was coming.

She knew that no matter what her son was going to do great things someday, no matter what they were. She knew that Naruto would grow into a handsome man that would make her so proud, someone that she would be happy to call her son. But for now, all she saw was a sad lonely little boy. A little boy who needed to be nurtured and helped. And as much as she hated, that person that would do just that was not her.

She knew that that person was someone who was smarter then her, someone who had more time then she did. Someone that naruto seemed to trust. She sighed as nodded. "Fine, fine I will allow it. B-but the moment that I think that he is in danger I am pulling him right out, do you hear me." Minato nodded and smiled at his wife.

Naruto smiled brightly as the next day he, along with his family, walked to Orochimaru's house once again. They knocked on the door, orochimaru opened it and the smell of coffee and breakfast wafted through their noses. "Ah, Minato, Kushina," Orochimaru said with a bow. "It is nice to see you again. Have you thought over my offer?"

Kushina nodded "We have, and we think it would be an honor if you would help tutor Naruto throughout the academy." Orochimaru smiled lightly as the three adults continued to talk about the terms of the agreement, and orochimaru promised them that Naruto would be completely safe.

"Alright, well I have to get to work," Minato said standing up and preparing himself for a shunshin. "And I believe you said that you wanted Natsumi to go over he basic Kata's again don't you?" Kushina nodded tears in her eyes, not trusting her voice to tell Naruto goodbye. She hugged naruto and smiled before joining her husband and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok then, let's get started." Orochimaru said with a clap of his hands. He turned to Naruto and smiled. "Now here are the arrangements to my assistance with your...problem." Naruto was going to speak but Orochimaru put his hands up. "Now listen, I know that he gave you a deadline but that's too bad. I am going to teach you Naruto, not experiment on you. We are going to go through this together and we are going to make this as safe as possible for you. If he doesn't like it then tough."

Naruto nodded and sighed as a dark tickle of his mind echoed. 'Fine, I will allow this but please hurry.'

"Good. Next, you will arrive at my house at 8 o'clock everyday you aren't in school to learn and help me in my experiments. This will not be an easy task Naruto, and it will take a long time to find what you are looking for. This will be a long and arduous journey.

They started with Mathematics. Orochimaru taught Naruto to work with Milligrams and conversion formulas before anything else. After math was biology, more importantly anatomy, they focused on how the human body worked on a cellular and hormonal level. After math and biology was Chemistry, learning about the periodic table and how it affected the human body.

They continued like this for the next three months as Orochimaru also started to measure Naruto's intelligence, and was not surprised when he saw how smart he was. He also continued his work on his own ways to communicate with Menma.

It was slow work at first, trying to understand how the new art was supposed to work until one day, after a month of trying to figure it out he finally made a breakthrough. Naruto was working with the beaker set that Orochimaru gave him to start with his chemistry work. As he was dissolving some simple elements he felt a burst of inspiration and he started to mix and heat randomly until he stopped and saw what he had created. He looked to see his bottle with a red liquid.

It was warm to the touch and he felt the energy with it. It was comforting and he felt compelled to sip from it. And when he did he felt his fatigue fade, as bruises faded and cuts sealed themselves shut. He was amazed at what he had made and immediately went and found orochimaru.

"Ok Naruto show me exactly what you did." Orochimaru told the boy when he went to see what he had made.

Naruto nodded and followed what he wrote down in his notes and recreated the potion. "Amazing," Orochimaru muttered as he watched Naruto, "It's as if you took the very essence of your ingredients and manipulated them."

Orochimaru tried to recreate what Naruto made but found himself unable to. He was unable to actually get the extract that Naruto seemed to be able to and found it fairly frustrating.

Since then the two of them tried to create different potions with...mixed results. The two of them found that depending on how well Naruto understood the extracts that he had taken depended on how well he was able to mix the two of them and create something. They also found that Naruto could mix things to create explosives.

After a while Orochimaru theorized that Naruto was using his chakra in such small controlled burst ,much like a Medic would, but on an even smaller scale to manipulate the matter into different states. It was such perfect control that not even the great Tsunade could boast. It in all reality could have been the exact reason that Naruto's chakra pool was so small, due to the fact that anymore would be too hard to control.

After another month of experimenting they had hit a bit of a pause in their research of changing Naruto into his more bestial form.

"Im telling you Naruto, it's not going to work like that." He told himself as he looked through the notes Naruto took as he continued to study the Cursed seal and compared it to an anatomy chart. "The seal is just too dangerous to us, it holds too many unseen possibilities"

"Well what do you suggest then," Naruto asked.

"I don't know, you're the Alchemist.".

"Ugh," naruto sighed as he looked at the notes, he knew it was too good to be true. The notes just didn't line up, the secretions were just off by…"Wait."

He stopped and checked, and rechecked his math. "The secretions, that's it," naruto said as he took an alchemical set that Orochimaru gave him to help with understanding chemicals. "The problem isn't the natural energy within the body, that's just a catalyst."

Naruto raced out of the house, well hobbled. He grabbed a cane from the stand next to him. A beautiful beechwood derby cane with sterling silver collar. He placed it firmly on the ground as he moved as quickly as he could through the streets to Orochimaru's house. He slammed the door open and saw Orochimaru reading the newspaper

He jumped when Naruto entered and slammed the notes on the table. "I figured it out," Naruto told the doctor with an almost insane gleam in his eyes, "maybe." He added with small shrug.

"Figured what out?" Orochimaru asked as he set the paper down.

"How to change. Look you said that the problem with the seal was that the natural energy is dangerous because of the fluctuations within the body?" Naruto asked as he looked through the notes. "And that you used different medicines to help balance them out, but they didn't always work."

Orochimaru nodded, "Yes, if measured improperly they are too much for the body to handle. They are poisonous and could hurt the body rather then help it. I was never able to get the seal to apply the proper amounts to the body, thus resulting in the compatibility rate."

"Exactly, but I think we've been looking at this in the wrong way." Naruto said as he quickly made his way downstairs and started to work on his set. "We've been trying to find a way to get chakra to balance out within me with alchemy so I can use it to shape me. What if it's actually the other way around."

"You mean using your alchemy to change you?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto nodded. "Precisely, using the chemicals as a mutagen. Having the chakra act as a jump start and then letting the alchemical extracts become what I need to change into what I need."

"Are you sure it will work?" Orochimaru asked uneasy at the new field they were experimenting with.

"Im positive, as long as you balance it out right you can easily control the amount of mutation you would want." naruto said as he continued mixing until finally a dark green liquid was filling a prepared beaker.

"Naruto we should probably test this slightly before doing anything rash."

"There's no time, the academy starts in a week, if we don't do this then I will be stuck until after school and I might lose this formula. I need to test it." Naruto said as he held up the beaker, "Besides you and I know that something like this might not last four hours let alone a day." And Naruto swallowed it before Orochimaru could stop him.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt his bones start to crack and pain flooded his mind. He grabbed his head as he started to grow. He felt Orochimaru manipulate his chakra to seize Naruto. "No!" He roared and swept at him sending Orochimaru into a wall as Naruto roared and blanked out.

Images rushed flashed as he awoke. He saw himself fighting, trying to escape. He felt his emotions run rampant as his instincts took over. Fear came first, he was scared of what was happening, scared of being caged. He tried to run, but he was caught

Next was anger ever present with fear, anger at being contained. Anger at being hurt, so he roared. He lashed out at the thing that hurt him. He knocked the thing that attacked him back. It flipped in the air and landed, so he charged it. He punched kicked, clawed, bit, did whatever he needed to escape.

He finally was able to and he rushed outside and he felt love, the love of freedom. The love of being able to taste, to smell, and to breath. He ran once more, on all fours sometimes, on two legs at other moments. Then he saw it, the lights of a thousand tiny suns hitting him. Reds, blues, yellows, oranges, all the colors swirling. Then the noise came. He heard screams and shouts of people.

People, so many people, all around him running into him. Yelling at him, all of them different then him. Loneliness came next, he was alone. He had noone, no one that really cared for him. Of who knew he was. He wanted to cry. To scream, but managed to stop himself.

He ran once more, retreating deeper into the jungle of lights and sounds. All of them were too much, too much for him. It hurt him, but he was supposed to be invincible, but they hurt him. Then a singular soothing voice came through. He turned and saw the one that hurt him.

He growled at the thing but felt a feeling of kinship with the thing. It felt as lonely as he was, it was just as scared, as angry, if felt love just like he did at the ability to rush through the air. He felt the weight of the world hit him, the lights returning and their sounds mind numbing. It roared into the night, it's voice morphing into that of some great beast. Other animals fell silent all around as he tried to think through his emotions.

After a moment memories returned and he started to think through his emotions. He then remembered who he was. He then chuckled before laughing.

When Naruto awoke he saw himself wrapped in loose chains, his clothes ripped to pieces. "Naruto, Are you awake?" Orochimaru asked as he stepped out of the shadows, sweat dripping down his face as he looked at the boy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake. What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that it worked and the mutagen changed you, the bad news is that he is very different then what you made it seem." Orochimaru said as he gave the boy a letter.

Naruto opened it and saw neat handwriting not unlike his own. 'Dear Naruto, I apologize for the inconvenient mess I left for you but I had to release my pent up emotion. I know that what I did could have hurt others but at the moment I did not care. Why should I, you did it. You found the way to get me out. Good job. Now the only problem is that it is temporary, even as I write this not I feel myself slipping back into your form. Fix it, now. Sincerely, Menma. P.S again I apologize to Orochimaru for the nasty bruise.'

Naruto read, and reread the note before sitting down his hand at his head. "Naruto, what happened? That thing, it went berserk for a full hour before starting to speak"

"H-He must have had a sensory and emotional overload." naruto said with a small laugh. "Ha, hahahahaha, It worked. Eureka it fucking worked!" Naruto continued to laugh.

Soon Orochimaru laughed with the boy, well it was more of a cackle, but he didn't care. His pupil's dream had been reached, he had found a way to becoming something else. To be what he wanted. But then thoughts started to form. "Now what Mister Uzumaki, what's next in this scheme?"

Naruto stopped laughing along with Orochimaru as he thought of his next plan, of what he was going to do now. "I, I don't know. He said he wanted to further my shinobi career, but I don't know if that is what I want anymore." Naruto said as he looked at what he had accomplished in the few short months of working with Orochimaru. "I don't want to become just Menma, I want to be Naruto too. I want to have a life that doesn't revolve around him and his plans. I want my own life, my own way of living."

Orochimaru nodded, he understood what Naruto was saying, in the most basic way of course. As a scientist and a Shinobi he found it hard to split both aspects of his life. But for Naruto it was so much harder because he was not one person, he was two in one body. Both with similar but separate goals that could go against each other. "What do you want to do Naruto?"

"I, my god I can't believe I am saying this, I don't want to just be a Shinobi. I-I think that I want to be a shinobi and a Scientist, like you." naruto said almost laughing at his thought process, he had learned so much from Orochimaru. He found such thrills in discovering new alchemical formulas, testing them, the process of tinkering with the very base of the world fascinated him and he wanted to continue. He didn't want to just stop where he was, he wanted to find out more. He didn't want to just be another Shinobi remembered for just fighting all his life.

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru asked Naruto. "Don't you think that this Menma will attack you? That he will be satisfied when he hears this?"

Naruto shook his head, of course Menma wouldn't like his thought process. He could already feel the alter ego digging in the back of his mind. The urge to drink more of the potion and change back, to become Menma once more. "No, he won't like it."

"Then what do you do now?" Orochimaru asked his pupil.

Naruto sat on his stool and thought, and thought, and thought. He continued to think until morning came and the sunlight hit his face from the small window in the top of the basement. He felt the exhaustion of staying up all night hit as he rubbed at his eyes. He looked at a vial of green liquid, and extra mutagen he created during his long thoughts of what to do. He squinted at it and his mind raced again.

He remembered that he was working well into the night on the day he had off when he created the alchemic formula for the mutagen. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had a real night's sleep in the past what...two, no three days counting his change into Menma and nights thoughts? He should be feeling the exhaustion of multiple days of consciousness. But he felt it only a single day's at most. "Hey Orochimaru?"

"Yes naruto?" Orochimaru called from upstairs as he came down with fresh coffee and breakfast.

"When I changed into Menma how refreshed was he, was he tired?" Naruto asked the man as he drank from the coffee.

Orochimaru thought about the odd question that Naruto had asked. When Menma had attacked him he thought it was because Menma was just some mindless beast, but after about getting him chained and calm, the thing started laughing as much as Naruto had when he awoke. But he was not tired in the slightest "No," Orochimaru said. "He seemed well rested, as if he had woken up from a deep sleep."

"Ok," naruto said as he picked up the mutagen. He walked to a mirror and looked at it. "I know you can hear me," He said to himself as he opened the mutagen. "And I know that you are thinking the same thing that I am, and if this proves true then we will discuss on it more within the mindscape. But if you try anything I will burn my notes and we will never change again, do you hear me?"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto strangely as the boy talked to himself and then downed the Mutagen. The transformation was smoother then the last, but still eerie to see. Within a moment of drinking the concoction Naruto doubled over as if in pain. Orochimaru watched as Naruto's hair lost it's spikiness and drooped down, becoming limp and stringy. Changing from a bright sun kissed blonde to a dark raven black. His blue eyes becoming a dark gold and gaining a wicked gleam to them.

Naruto's small stature then started to grow into size, as muscle layered itself onto his form and compacted themselves into a strong, but slim form. His clothes strained as the back of his shirt ripped open and his pants tore into a pair of shorts. His fingers grew a pair of claws and when Naruto snarled at Orochimaru he saw the elongated canines and sharpened teeth.

After the transformation finished, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze stood infront of Orochimaru in all of his glory. The boy straightened himself and wiped some dust from himself as he smiled a cool sinister grin. "Well, this is promising." The boy said, his voice incredibly deep for a 9 year old, almost that of a fully grown man. If not for the small crack one would not have been able to tell. "Hello Orochimaru, you look well since last we met, sorry again for attacking you. I was not in the right state of mind."

"That implies that you have a right state of mind." Orochimaru spoke quietly, his voice and body language dangerous.

Menma laughed at what Orochimaru had said. "I suppose that this is true, allow me to amend the statement. I was not in my controlled state of mind, I was acting on pure instinct. But this new mutagen has seemed to given me a much better grasp over myself."

"You know what Mutagens are?" Orochimaru asked.

Menma looked up as he considered the question. "Yes and no. Naruto and I share a mind yes, but we are seemingly two different people. I know of mutagens and how they work, but I couldn't tell you the alchemical formula to create them. Just as naruto knows how to theoretically throw a kunai perfectly, whereas I," Menma then grabbed a nearby Knife that Naruto used to cut up herbs and threw it perfectly into a wooden beam about 6 inches from where Orochimaru was standing, "can just do it."

Orochimaru finally understood what Naruto was thinking about. "He wants to try and live separate lives. One for you, and one for him."

"So it seems," Menma said as he took of the ripped shirt and put on the lab coat that orochimaru kept when he was working with caustic chemicals. "Naruto wants a physical of me taken or so it seems, and then enter me into the shinobi academy as a 11 year old applicant. Into Natsumi's class."

"How do you know that?" orochimaru asked the ego.

Menma smiled. "Because Dear teacher, he is telling me. It seems that of all the things we share, a sleep cycle is not one of them. While I am awake he can sleep and vice versa. Two separate lives, one person. All we need is for a application to be filled out and put into the class. Something that I am sure you can do."

Orochimaru nodded at the boy's request. "But what happens when Naruto needs a job and you have to go on missions?"

"Ah, but that is where it gets easier, naruto will work with you Orochimaru in creating better ways to help the civilians and Shinobi of the village while I will help as a shinobi. When I am on missions you will tell the rest that Naruto is helping you on a project. He can help you when I am not doing my nin duties." Menma said as he walked to the mirror and smiled. "Now little Naruto you better start resting so we can tell the family the wonderful news that you've given up your desires to become a ninja."

After nodding to himself he became serious, He turned to Orochimaru. "This is going to be interesting isn't it?"

 **sorry for the reupload but I noticed I had messed up. Also don't know what to do for the next few chapters other then the usual academy bs. If you got ideas let me know in comments. Or if you just enjoy the story then let me know. Helps continue this king of thing and helps me know what path I should continue. Also don't forget to share the story, see if we can't get some more readers and maybe more reviews to help me out. I know its stupid to ask but hey never know right?**


End file.
